Swords of World Coquest: Our Version
by MikaRose
Summary: You'll have too read.
1. Beginings of the story

**The Sword of World Conquest: Our Version**

**Mika: Hey party people. What's good? Anyway here's our second story.**

**Rose: Everybody clap. **

**Mika: Okay enough fun. This one has more people returning from the dead. Rose said we can't do a returning alive story for Harry Potter and not for Inuyasha. **

**Rose: were only going to do this once so lets do it together.**

**Mika: Okay.**

**Both: We don't own anything of Inuyasha except the products we bought.**

"I will wait for you on my own, please return for me. Jaken's waiting here for you to." sung a very cheerful girl in a field of flowers. Rin was picking flowers with Ah and Un watching over. She had heard something and had stopped her singing.

"Something isn't right." came a male voice from the woods. At this point AhUn got up though something about the voice sounded familiar, they had to protect Rin.

"What's not right." came a gentle female voice.

"I smell it too. There's a human sent mixed in with Sesshomaru's." came another female voice. This one was more rough then the other one not to long ago. Rin was frozen. Normally she would've left by now but her legs wouldn't. AhUn was staring deep into the spot were the people would emerge soon. The people came out and if there memory was right two of those people were Inutaishou (We don't care how to spell his name this is how it's going to be)

and Setsuna. Sesshomaru's parents. For a moment there was silence.

"Don't worry…um…. little girl were not here to hurt you." Inutaishou said breaking the silence. Rin looked them over and noticed that one of the people looked human and the demon looking guy and female looked kind of like Sesshomaru.

"Something's defiantly wrong. Why does this little girl smell like Sesshomaru." said Setsuna. Rin was backing away really slowly.

"Little girl look out for that cliff!!!" screamed the unnamed women, but too late Rin fell off the cliff screaming. Before anyone could do anything. The too demons felt Sesshomaru's presences and saw a light go down after the little girl. (We will borrow some things from the anime.) AhUn sat back down after seeing the light. The light came back into view and there was Sesshomaru holding the little girl.

"Did…. I just see…. Sesshomaru… save a HUMAN girl." said Inutaishou more than a little confused. All Setsuna and Izayoi could do was nod there heads.

"Her name is Rin and what are you three doing alive." said Sesshomaru as calmly as ever.

**Mika: That's it for now.**

**Rose: Read and review.**


	2. Hello Were back!

**The Sword of World Conquest: Our Version**

**Mika: Hello again. We decided to redo this chapter so here you go.**

**Rose: Today is February 27, 2007.**

**Mika: It's been awhile now so we thought we should update but after looking at this chapter we decided to redo it.**

**Rose: You can skip this part if you want. It's for our mom.**

**Both: 1…2…3 Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear** **Westbrook. Happy Birthday to you!!! We love you.**

Inutaishou, Setsuna, and Izayoi couldn't believe their eyes. Sesshomaru had just saved a little human girl and even knows the girl's name.

"Well…were not so sure what were doing alive but shouldn't you be happier to see your father and mother who I'm sure you missed." said Setsuna changing the subject.

"No." replied Sesshomaru as calm as ever.

"Well even if your not glad to see us were glad to see you."

"I'm leaving. Rin stay here with AhUn." was all Sesshomaru had to say.

"Yes my Lord." replied Rin. As he started walking away Jaken could be seen stumbling into the clearing.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru." was all he said before he passed out.

"We should give him some time I guess. Lets speak to Rin." said Izayoi. Rin looked at her.

"What would you like to know." asked Rin.

"First about that strange sword Sesshomaru has with him and then how about we hear about you." said Setsuna smiling at the girl.

"Since you are Lord Sesshomaru's parents I guess I can tell you about the Tokijin. What I know of the Tokijin is that it was forged from the fangs of Goshinki, a demon who broke the Tetsusaiga."

"It broke the Tetsusaiga!" shouted Inutaishou.

"Yes, but that's really all I know about the Tokijin. I know that I'm not to touch it because it would control me, but that's all. I know the Tensegia is a sword of life because I was brought back to life by it."

"How is that possible? Only Sesshomaru would be able to do that." asked Setsuna.

"My Lord was generous enough to bring me back to life after I had been killed by wolfs."

"You were killed by wolfs." said Setsuna feeling sorry for her to die in such a way.

"Yes but my Lord brought me back and he let me follow him from then on. Master Jaken says I should be very grateful that Lord Sesshomaru felt like testing the Tensegia."

"Who is Jaken?" asked Inutaishou.

"I am Jaken. Show your respect girl these are Lord Sesshomaru's parents." said Jaken kneeling down to Inutaishou and Setsuna.

"Yes Master Jaken." sighed Rin while getting on her knees.

"You don't have to kneel." said Inutaishou.

"Okay. I'm going to go find more flowers." said Rin jumping up and running off. Jaken looked irritated at how carefree she was.

"So you are who exactly?" asked Setsuna.

"I am another follower of Lord Sesshomaru. Wait, were is Rin?" said Jaken standing up.

"She said she was going to pick flowers." said Izayoi.

"But she didn't take AhUn with her and Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if something happens to her. She better not have wandered off to far. RIN!!!" replied Jaken in one breath. Izayoi, Inutaishou, and Setsuna watched him leave with AhUn.

"Maybe we should try for Inuyasha." said Inutaishou. Izayoi nodded in an agreement.

"I'll stay behind. Sesshomaru will come back here because this is were he left his followers and they will come back to meet him so I'll wait here." said Setsuna.

"I'll come back later. Maybe we can get this family to work out somehow." said Inutaishou. He then left with Izayoi to try and find Inuyasha.

_MEANWHILE_

In a forest not so far away from the groups a cave seems to be giving off a strange pink light. Also near the remnants of what used to be a castle, deep under ground laughter can be heard.

"Now I only need someone to bring me that demon's sword and I can get my revenge. Ha ha ha ha ha." came from the voice in the ground.

**Rose: That's it for today.**

**Mika: If your wondering Westbrook is our mother's nickname because of her jersey.**

**Both: Ta-ta for now.**


	3. Inuyasha

**The Sword of World Conquest: Our Version**

**Mika: So been a real long time.**

**Rose: Sorry to whoever reads this fanfic.**

**Mika: Let's get on to the story.**

**Rose: Today is Friday, June 22, 2007.**

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha was attacking the village.

"I don't know but look, that isn't the Tetsusaiga he's holding." answered Miroku. A strange sword was wrapped around Inuyasha's arm.

"Another demon is approaching!" yelled Sango. Just then a demon that looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru hit the sword and it flew off somewhere.

"That was close. So this is Inuyasha." said Inutaishou. Just then an arrow came flying at him.

"Get away from Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Wait this is a misunderstanding. I'm not going to hurt him." said Inutaishou.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Kagome ready to strike at any moment.

"Kagome, he is telling the truth" said Sango.

"He saved Inuyasha from that strange sword." explained Miroku.

"In that case, sorry for trying to hurt you." Kagome apologized.

"No problem. I'm Inutaishou and this is my wife Izayoi."

"Wait, that can't be right aren't you both dead?" asked a very confused Shippo.

"We don't know what happened but we're alive now." said Izayoi.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha was starting to get up.

"Let's go. We got to stop that sword. I'm not sure what it's purpose is, but I'm sure its nothing good." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm so happy to see you again." Said Izayoi.

"We don't have time to waist…let's go." Said Inuyasha without even turning around. He then ran off in the direction the sword flew.

"Inuyasha wait." said Inutaishou.

"It most be important if Inuyasha won't even to stop to see his parents. Kiara lets go." stated Sango. Kiara transformed and Kagome, Sango, and Lady Izayoi hopped on and they all went after Inuyasha.

"Something's not right about that sword." Said Inuyasha when the finally caught up to them.

"That sword is Sou'unga." said Inutaishou.

"Sou'unga?" said Miroku.

"Its another sword of mine. It is a very dangerous sword." said Inutaishou.

"I knew it." was all Inuyasha had to say.

**Mika: Promise to update tomorrow but we have something to do right now.**

**Rose: R/R**


End file.
